


What Nightmares Are Made Of

by AshTheLauren



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Hostage Situations, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, memory erasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been back from Neverland for two weeks but he hasn't uttered a word except for when he says whose house he wants to stay at for the night. And just when Emma figured out the answer, they get a visitor who is ready to enact his revenge on the one that got away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interrupted Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say why this came to me, my brain's weird as you've probably guessed by now, but it's been bugging me for a few days and I finally decided to sit down and write it out. It'll probably only get up to 7 chapters before I wrap it up. I have the ending already set in my mind. Hope you enjoy. Please read the tags. PUHLEASE.

It was an understandable reaction, she constantly told herself as she studied her son's unchanging, expressionless features. It had only been two weeks since their return from Neverland and at first, Emma figured the way he clung to her or Regina was normal thanks to the traumatizing experience but every night since then, he's slept in either hers or his brunette mother's bed, depending on where he felt like staying that day. Today he decided to stay with the Charmings in their loft since Regina told him she would be home late should he want to stay at the mansion. The mere mention of having to be alone was why he was sitting on the couch, mindlessly staring at the television screen as some cartoon was on. Her phone vibrating in her back pocket was what drew her attention away from worrying.

 

“Hey. Is everything okay?” She asks, already knowing exactly who it was that had called without having to look at the screen.

 

“ _No_. Has he shown any new signs?” Regina asked, tone riddled with sadness.

 

Excusing herself from the room, letting her parents know she was going to take the call out in the hall, she waited until she closed the door before answering, “Unfortunately no. And it’s really got me worried. It’s been two weeks Regina and the only time he speaks is to tell us whose house he wants to stay at.”

 

Sighing, the brunette leaned back in her office chair, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I thought maybe daily sessions with Archie would help but he says all Henry does is stare at the floor the entire time. We _have_ to do something and I mean soon. I’m scared we’re losing him, Emma...”

 

It got quiet for a moment, neither woman knowing what to say, especially Emma, because the thought of losing their only son was too upsetting to reflect on.

 

“ _Tomorrow_. We’ll have a family session tomorrow with Archie. All of us, including my parents, Gold and Neal. Maybe if he sees that all of us are here and won’t let anything else happen to him, something will click.”

 

Hesitant at the idea of putting Henry on the spot, Regina nodded her head, more so to reassure herself that this would be good for him, “Alright. I hope this will work because if it doesn’t,”

 

Emma quickly cut her off, “Let’s _not_ go there.” There was a silent agreement made between them before they said their goodbyes and she went back inside the loft, the young teen still in the position he was when she stepped outside.

 

“Kid, c’mon, it’s dinner time.” Henry got up, gaze staying on the floor as he walked to the table where the rest of his family was sitting down, and ate his food quietly. Emma figured it was a improvement because for the first two days he wouldn’t eat or drink, just watch television, Peter Pan cartoons to be exact, and it infuriated and scared Regina to the point where she was ready to put him in the hospital so he could be force fed.

 

But the next afternoon he managed to eat half of a slice of pizza before pushing his plate away and resuming his zoned-out TV watching. So for now, she could say they had accomplished a small victory. Snow discussed the day she had at school while Emma and Charming talked about having to arrest a drunk Leroy again but no one tried to force Henry to speak. He was listening, that much they could tell, but his eyes never lifted from his plate.

 

That night, like all others, after getting cleaned up and into his pajamas, Henry got into his mother’s bed after she laid down and let her kiss his head goodnight before going to sleep on his newly proclaimed side. She couldn’t sleep though, her mind filled with too many thoughts at one time. The main one being that she wished she had the chance to ring Pan’s neck until it snapped like a chicken’s, then she would’ve proudly mounted his head up on a wall somewhere.

 

Well, maybe not that last part but definitely getting rid of him for good would somewhat soothe her son’s clearly distraught state. Emma figured that, in his mind, he was worried that somehow Pan would get back into town again, whether by his shadow or more goons, and kidnap him. But this time finish the job and use his heart to stay young forever, becoming powerful enough to never worry about threats from anyone. If only she could – wait a minute that just might be it! Why hadn’t she thought of it sooner? She could craft a dreamcatcher and remove the memories of Neverland from him.

 

Easing herself out of bed, making sure not to disturb Henry, she tip-toed across the room to her desk, fumbling around in the dark as she looked for string and scissors, she figured her mother would have the rest of the supplies she needed downstairs. Sure enough when she got down there, a see-through container labeled ‘School Stuff’ was in the corner. Giving herself a mental high five, she quietly got what she needed and went back upstairs, not wanting to disturb her sleeping parents either. This situation had been taking a toll on them as well but thankfully they were all there to support one another.

 

It didn’t take long before she had weaved and wound one together, her magic playing a small part in helping. Walking over to Henry’s side of the bed, she knelt down and held it over his forehead, concentrating hard on making her son’s pain go away. Just as she saw the magic beginning to glow, her window suddenly opened, a gust of wind blowing into the room. Narrowing her gaze, she stood up and cautiously walked over, only to look out and see that no one was there. Still unsure, she closed the window anyway, still looking out of it to see if someone was downstairs on the street. “Hello, Emma.”


	2. Disappearing Act

_"Hello Emma."_

Her entire body stilled, she didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. She _knew._ There was no way she couldn't know. "Pan," she hissed, finally finding the motivation to turn her head and sure enough there he was, standing at the foot of her bed staring at her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Swan was doing her absolute best not to scream in anger, waking the entire loft and probably half the town because she couldn't let Henry see him, she couldn't allow her son to spiral even further into this abyss of nothingness he was currently in.

"Why, I'm here to pay a visit to my favorite great-grandson. Isn't that obvious?" His tone was mockingly sweet but Emma wasn't having any of his nonsense, her maternal instinct went into overdrive as she held up her hand when Pan took a step closer to Henry. His hand slowly reached out to touch a strand of Henry's hair that covered his eyes when Emma just snapped, growling as she lunged at Pan, causing all three to become tangled and hit the floor with a thud.

Henry awoke startled and as he managed to stand up, Pan was the first thing his chocolate eyes laid on and instantly he froze with shock, the memory of what happened when he was alone on that island came rushing back. He could even smell it, almost similar to wet, freshly cut grass.

_He had been hiding in a tree for what felt like hours, shivering as the cool air hit the various patches on his body where his shirt had been torn. This was not the Neverland he read about in books, this was a hell he never would’ve imagined existed. “Henry! Come out, come out, wherever you are! We only want to play with you!” Felix’s voice could be heard but the preteen could tell he wasn’t close, at least not yet. He had managed to escape the Lost Boy’s grasp while he was distracted talking to Pan, the fear of what might happen as he overheard them discussing who would get first dibs was too overwhelming and all he wanted was to be wrapped in both of his mothers’ arms. But right now all he had was his own arms as they wrapped tightly around his legs, that were pulled up to his chest, his face buried into his knees so his crying could be muffled. “Henry….”_

“Henry?” The snapping of someone’s fingers is what caused him to blink for the first time since he saw the cause of his nightmares, back, in the flesh. He immediately noticed that it was Snow snapping her fingers in his face while his grandfather rubbed soothing circles into his back. But…wasn’t his mother just here? Twisting his head around in all directions, he searched the entire room for Emma and their uninvited guest but not a trace could be found.

“Henry?” Snow called out his name once more, their gazes connecting and both his grandparents let out a relieved sigh. “Sweetheart, where’s Emma?” He wanted to speak, honestly he did, but when his mouth opened, the words just wouldn’t come to him. But then he noticed it, the dreamcatcher on the floor on top of the covers that had fallen from the bed. Pulling away from their protective bubble, he walked over and picked it up, holding it up to them, earning confused expressions from the couple.

Maybe a clue could be found in it. He hoped to God it did because he wasn’t quite sure he’d be able to explain what happened. All he knew was first Emma and Pan were standing here with them, then the next they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short but I wanted to put something out, even if it was just a snippet.


	3. Seeing Is Believing

_"Henry, that's not even possible,"_ Snow tried to reason with her mute grandson. When they asked him what happened and he couldn't regurgitate what his eyes had witnessed, he ran over to the desk and grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper, writing down three simple letters. PAN. The Charmings stood side by side, staring in shock at what the preteen had written, disbelief could be seen in their expressions.

"I think you just had a nightmare buddy. I'm going to call your mom and see where she is," David said, patting Henry on the shoulder before going downstairs to retrieve his cell phone. His wife lingered a moment longer, offering her grandson a sympathetic look as she picked up the fallen covers. "I know it's still hard to get over what happened, sweetheart but you have to trust that we're here to protect you and won't let anything happen to you. Pan is realms away, he can't get to you."

Henry sighed loudly, clearly his word wasn't going to be believed, even if he knew what the hell he saw was his great grandfather standing in this room. "Try to get some sleep, Henry," Snow kissed the side of his head, "we'll be downstairs if you need us." With that, she turned and headed down the steps, but sleeping was the farthest thing from his mind right now. He needed to know where his mother was and it was obvious he was going to have to find out by himself.

* * *

 

 _"Wh-what?"_ Emma groaned as her eyes slowly opened, darkness surrounding her. "Where am I?" She asked aloud, though she wasn't sure if she was alone or not. A figure stepped forward, causing the blonde to squint her eyes as she tried to sharpen her temporarily blurred vision. "In a secret place," The figure answered, taking a few steps closer but not enough so that she could see who it was.

Her hand came up to rub the back of her head, wetness coating her fingers as she pulled them away, concluding that she was bleeding since sweat wasn't that thick. "Wh-who are you?" Silence fell amongst the room and all she could hear was the steady, deep breaths the figure was taking, along with her heart beat thumping in her ears. "Someone who intends to make you pay for taking what was meant to be mine!"

Now she didn't need to see to know who it was, "Pan!" Emma growled, pushing herself up from the ground and doing her best to steady herself but standing proved to be harder than she originally thought. Her hands reached out in search of a wall to help her gain some balance but there was none. "You're such a fighter, Emma. The burning fire in you is the strongest I've ever seen, I like that."

The throbbing worsened as the seconds passed and it was only when she couldn't take it anymore that she covered the spot with both her hands, doing just as Regina said and concentrated, a white glow covered her hands as she healed herself, immediately falling to the ground once she was done. Pan's plan had worked perfectly and once the savior was knocked out again, he moved fast, tying her hands behind her back with the addition of a special cuff to block her powers.

"When you wake, we'll have some _real_ fun, my little lost girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, I know, I know. But I promise the next one will be long with a flashback as to what happened to Henry in Neverland.


	4. Submission

_“There you are Henry,” Pan spoke softly as he appeared behind his great grandson, who had taken up refuge in an abandoned tree house in the hopes that none of the Lost Boys would even think of searching in. “No!” The preteen took the first step to run but was halted by magic, Pan’s magic. Frozen, Henry could do nothing but watch as the ruler of Neverland walked to stand in front of him, the triumphant smirk only adding to the despair the truest believer was experiencing. “Now Henry, I already told you this; Peter Pan never loses.”_

* * *

 “I never lose, Emma. You should’ve learned that by now,” Pan gloats as he ties Emma’s wrists behind her back. She was starting to wake up again, the wound on her head, caused by him throwing her against the wall, was healed but using her magic had depleted what little energy she had left to fight. Grunting, her eyes fluttered open, the bright light of the room making her squint as she waited for the blurriness to fade and clarity to reveal itself. “P-pan, let me go,” she tried to plead but her voice was weak and he had no intentions of complying with such a request anyway. “I’ll _think_ about letting you go when I’m done with you. Though I have a feeling that once I _am_ done, you won’t want to leave.”

 _He’s a sadistic little shit,_ Emma thinks, pain still coursing through the muscles in her back. Pan hovers over her, his arms folded smugly across his chest. “Look at me, my little lost girl.” She didn’t want to look up, in fact she wanted to look in the opposite direction but her eyes betrayed her and scaled up from his legs to his face, her vision not quite sharp enough to make out his face. That’s when she realized her body had moved on its own accord. _Huh?_ “Such a good girl, doing _exactly_ what she’s told. Do you like the way my magic feels?” For the first time since Pan snuck into her room, Emma was able to clearly see him and the second she saw his face clear as day, a chill ran up her spine. How was he so intimidating when he was only a few inches taller than Henry? “Magic?”

* * *

  _“Yes Henry, magic. I can do whatever I want to whomever I want, all thanks to my powerful magic. And yet I’ve chosen not to use it to control you yet. Want to know why?” Henry couldn’t even blink, his eyes following Pan as the centuries-old teen paced in front of him, his hands clasped behind his back. “Having you give in to me will make the moment I take you that much sweeter.” In a flash he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Henry’s face, faces so close that their noses touched while Pan cupped one of his great grandson’s cheek, “I’m anxious to hear just how loud you can scream my name as I take you and force you to relinquish yourself to me.”_

* * *

“It’s coursing through your veins right now, taking over your body and helping you submit to me.” The scowl on Emma’s face only earned her a laugh from him. She tried to wiggle her hands out of the rope but it was too tight, every time she moved them the rope burned her skin. “The moment I get out of these binds, I’m going to make you pay for even _thinking_ you could get away with this.” She continues to struggle, ignoring the budding scars she's going to have for awhile once she's free, her determination being the only fighting chance she has against Pan and his magic,  _whatever it was_ that he's done to her. Submission was not an option right now; she couldn't let him have control of her or her magic. But she begins to feel a stirring between her legs out of nowhere and it frightens her, she knows  _exactly_ what his submission entails now and she starts tugging her wrists faster. Emma howls out a weak scream that no one could hear aside from Pan, who drank in the sight of her struggling, knowing that the more she fights this, the quicker the magic will work.

* * *

_“You’re a fighter just like your mother. You’re going to fight me until the very second the pleasure kicks in but I can assure you, Henry, I may not be patient with a lot of things but I’ll happily wait for that moment because I’m going to savor it for all eternity.” With that, Pan’s lips surged forward and captured Henry’s in a kiss. He wanted to cry, to scream at the top of his lungs for his mothers to come save him from this but he couldn’t. All he could do was stand there and take it, and- A rumble bubbled in his throat._

_Was that a moan? Was that him or Pan? His eyes widened, the urge to panic wanting to take over but the magic kept a strong hold over his body and only allowed him to grunt deep in his throat. “Is that your way of saying you liked that?” Pan teased, releasing his lips with a nip to the bottom one. Slowly, without him even knowing it, the magic wore off on just Henry’s head, “NO! Get away from me!” The first words out of his mouth, that had been stewing in his throat, didn’t even phase the teen in the slightest. “I’ve told you what’s going to happen, you’re going to submit whether you like it or not.”_


	5. Knowing

”I just don't understand, David," Snow whisper-exclaims, palms planted firmly on the kitchen counter as her brows furrow, "why isn't the therapy working? Something happened on that island and we need to figure out what it was." The matriarch of the family expels a deep sigh, he was just as lost in the conundrum as his wife, “If he won’t talk, what do you suggest we do? Other than call Regina, of course.” A pregnant pause rests between the couple as the brunette chews on her bottom lip while musing, “I’m not sure, but we’ll take it one step at a time. First step is to call Regina and get her over here. In the meantime, you keep trying Emma and see if she answers.” With the both of them tending to their own phones to make the calls, Henry walks downstairs just in the nick of time to slip out of the door unnoticed. It’s barely five in the morning and he knows Granny will just be getting to the diner to start the first batch of food, so with his backpack on his back, he makes his way there, leaving his clueless family behind. At least at the diner he can think clearly and figure out how to get his mother back.

* * *

“Can you feel it yet? The tingling sensation?” Pan breathed out low, his tone clearly which with maniacal desire. Emma’s only response is the rapid movement of her chest as she pants, eyes screwed shut in the hopes that if she pretends this is a dream, that she isn’t really here, maybe it’ll become true. “You can’t wish me away, Emma,” He laughs mockingly, “Look at me.” And it’s oddly satisfying how her eyes pop open on their own and flicker up to meet his gaze. “How does it feel, my little lost girl?” She’s grown weary of fighting it, her body feeling as if an elephant was sitting on top of her, and like magic, her lips move on their own accord, “It feels weird.” The blonde scoffs as if that answer wasn’t obvious enough, but he’s too intrigued by the effects to reprimand that out-of-line comment at the moment. The leader of the Lost Boys has an eery smirk splayed on his countenance and it’s spine-chilling to her, yet when the binds holding her in place disappear, she doesn’t move a muscle. A few more lights appear to reveal their true surroundings and she immediately recognizes it as the cabin in the forest that Henry had shown her during one of their explorations, “Of fucking course.” is muttered inwardly as their eyes remained locked on each other. “Stand up.” Without thinking twice she’s up on her feet and barely for a few seconds before his touch is staining her skin, fingertips dragging down the column of her neck as he seemingly studies her like she’s some lost artifact. She flinches slightly, this process was all too familiar and she knew what was coming up next. “Hmm..” Is all she hears before a hand is dipping beneath the waistband of her pajama shorts and finding that it was the only barrier between him and her skin. Her breath hitches at his warm touch and she wants to scream, to still show she had a fighting chance but when his middle finger swipes between dampened lips to find liquid desire, the shit-eating grin he’s wearing tells her that she’s lost. “Well, well. It seems someone enjoys being tied up. Maybe after I take you we’ll play with the ropes some more, hm?”

* * *

 

“Henry?” The gray-haired woman calls out as she huffs over to the front door, spotting the child sitting on the stoop. His head whips around at the mention of his name and he offers her a warm smile. “Come on in here child before you catch a cold.” Opening the door, she lets him in before closing and locking it again, smiling as he flung his small arms around her for a big hug. In one of those hands was a notepad and pencil, which he held up to her after he pulled back. “Can you stay in here for the morning? Well sure, but are you sure your folks will be okay with that?” Granny gives him a pointed look, one that he’s come to learn meant she meant business. He nods anyway though, figuring he wouldn’t be in too much trouble once his side of the story would be explained. “Alright then, find your spot and have at it. I’ll bring you out some breakfast shortly.” She ruffles his hair before disappearing into the kitchen and Henry clambers over into his favorite booth in the back, settling in and pulling out his book. There just had to be a clue in here about his great grandfather and how to permanently defeat the evil being and the pre-teen was determined to find it and save Emma. Despite his skeptical assurance that it was okay for him to be there, the elder werewolf called Snow instead and informed her of where her grandson was. Of course she was ready to run over and drag him back home but Granny was able to convince her to allow him to stay long enough to get breakfast and have some time to himself; to which she reluctantly agreed and they went back to starting a search party for her daughter.


End file.
